vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Axel= |-|Lea= Summary Originally known as Lea before losing his heart the day Radiant Garden fell into darkness, Axel is Organization XIII's eighth member who was assigned as Roxas's caretaker. But Axel's time with Roxas and Sora, whom he encountered while at Castle Oblivion, left an impression on him and became friends with Roxas at the cost of having a falling out with Saïx, the Nobody of his former self's friend Isa. When Roxas left the Organization, Axel followed suit after a failed attempt to save his friend from Diz's plan to integrate him into Sora. Eventually, after unknowingly giving the Organization a bargaining chip in Kairi, Axel sacrifices himself to enable Sora to save her. Axel's demise lead to his restoration into Lea who eventually gains his own Keyblade. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Axel (Name of the Nobody), "Number Vlll: The Flurry of Dancing Flames", Lea (Name of the original person) Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: No more than 10 years of age, Physiologically an adult Classification: Nobody of Lea (after Birth by Sleep, when he was still whole, and before KH:3D, when he became whole once again), Former Number VIII of Organization XIII, Keyblade Wielder-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology as a Nobody, Flight, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Healing, Summoning, Is a Expert Chakram Wielder and a Competent Swordsman, Can control the trajectory of his chakrams, Possible Resurrection, Commands the Assassin Nobodies and can create portals between worlds, Possible resistance to Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/ Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Blindness, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation via Master's Circle, Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Black Coats protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the Darkness of the Dark Corridors.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Traded blows with Marluxia, although Marluxia was unlikely to be going all-out; was sent to Castle Oblivion by Xemnas with the intent of killing the rogue Organization XIII members; casually killed Vexen by snapping his fingers; fought Sora a few times throughout the events of Chain of Memories, went up against Roxas after he regained his powers; is arguably either stronger than or is a better fighter than Saix as while the latter was defeated by Roxas, Axel was able to fight and defeat Xion who had much of Roxas's power at the time) | Possibly Universe level (Should be comparable to the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Outpaced and intercepted an attack from Master Xehanort, able to keep up with Sora and Roxas) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Marluxia, Sora, Roxas, and Xion) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Took hits from Sora and Roxas, able to block an attack from Marluxia, survived all of his fights until using the last of his energy to help Sora save Kairi) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Managed to survive multiple fights with fellow members of the Organization and managed to incapacitate Xion, who had obtained most of Roxas's power, before passing out from continual fatigue after back-to-back missions) Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with thrown weapons and flame attacks. Standard Equipment: The Eternal Flames (his dual chakrams) and his Keyblade. Intelligence: Exceptional, was able to scheme his way through Castle Oblivion by manipulating Sora and assassinating his fellow Organization members who are all rather intelligent in their own right. He was also able to incapacitate Xion on two occasions despite the fact that she contained most of Roxas's power at the time and fights evenly with Saix, one of the more powerful members of the Organization and dares to threaten Marluxia himself who is rather powerful in his own right. Axel is pragmatic when it comes to achieving his goals, threatening to kill Namine if it meant eliminating Marluxia. As commander of the Assassin Nobodies, Axel is also particularly skilled at remaining hidden, hiding his thoughts, and generally keeping his foes guessing. After becoming whole again as Lea, he has also spent a year's worth of time training on how to summon and use his Keyblade, but lacks proficiency and even has trouble getting it to appear. Regardless, it can be assumed that he will gain a sufficient amount of proficiency with it by the time of the third game. Weaknesses: He can only use his Final Limit when he's hard-pressed, stunning him with Light Magic will temporarily extinguish the flames that cover the floor of the ring he creates. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosion:' Axel's Limit Break, he engulfs his Chakrams in flames before throwing them at the enemy, generating a small explosion to deal heavy damage on impact. *'Great Explosion:' As his Final Limit, Axel is able to combine his chakrams to form a larger Chakram many times larger than his normal ones, allowing him to ignite it before sending it careening at an enemy to annihilate them with a massive burst of fire. *'Ring of Flame:' Axel is able to generate a ring of flame that acts as a physical wall for his foes, preventing their escape. The wall is completely opaque and virtually indestructible, only allowing Axel to pass through when he wills it. In doing so, Axel can make quick attacks and phase back through the flames, keeping his foes on their toes as they can never be sure where he's going to come from. In addition, the ring of flames will also ignite the floor, continually burning Axel's foes to ebb away their stamina. However, using Light Magic and throwing Axel to the floor to stun him will temporarily disperse some of the flames, giving Axel's target more breathing room. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Eternal_Flames_KHII.png|Eternal Flames|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Eternal_Flames Explosion_KHD.gif|Explosion |link=http://www.khwiki.com/Explosion_(Limit_Break) Lea's_Keyblade_KH3D.png|Lea's Keyblade|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Lea%27s_Keyblade Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Playable Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3